A Very Yu Yu Hakusho Christmas
by Pseudo-lux-serpens
Summary: Sorath, the How Has it Come to This OC throws a christmas party with the DT characters? What games will they play?
1. Chapter 1

A Yu yu hakusho Christmas story.  
  
Author: Pseudo-lux-serpens  
  
A/N: I do not own yu yu hakusho. Well anyway this is a little Christmas story that I'm writing. I'm sorry I didn't post it earlier but, I really didn't have time. You know, x-mas shopping. Anyways, hope you enjoy it! R & R!!!  
  
The story starts with Sorath. It's the week before Christmas. She has a house now and lives not far from Touya, Jin, Chuu, and Rinku. She's sitting at a table clipping bits of paper.  
  
Sorath: *mumbling to herself* no, that's not right. Oh well, I can't fret about invitations while I'm supposed to be planning a party. This is gonna be the best party ever!  
  
Sorath just stuffs it into a frilly pink envelope and races off to deliver them.  
  
~*~*~*~A little later~*~*~*~  
  
Four little pink envelopes sit at the doorstep. Touya wakes up and goes to pick up the mail. He looked and saw the four little pink envelopes. He picked them up and brought them inside. Everyone else was sitting at the table seemingly in sleeplike trances. Chuu sips on a coffee as Rinku only watches.  
  
Touya: what are these?  
Jin: huh. . . ?  
Touya: these little pink envelopes were at the door.  
Chuu: I dunno, who they for?  
Touya: one for each of us.  
Rinku: gimme mine. I wanna read it.  
  
Touya hands Rinku the envelope addressed to him. Touya hands the rest of them their envelopes and they all open them. Inside is another pink piece of paper. It reads:  
  
You are cordially invited to Sorath's Christmas party. The address is *scribbles* *rip in paper* *white out* in the makai. Time: six o'clock pm, Christmas eve. If you have any trouble finding the address, then please ask someone else who actually knows were it is. Please come and have fun!  
~Sorath  
  
Rinku: not the most eloquent letter I've ever read.  
Jin: are we gonna go?  
Touya: do we have anything else to do?  
Chuu: not really. I guess we could go. Not like it would hurt anything.  
Jin: I'm scared ta think what she would do if we didn't come.  
Rinku: true.  
Touya: so I guess we'll go.  
Chuu: I wonder if we're the only ones coming. I don't think she really knows too many other people.  
Rinku: or does she?  
Jin: I dunno. I guess we'll find out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile back to Sorath.  
  
Sorath is running around her house trying to decorate. It's the day before Christmas eve and Sorath has put it off until then. She's fretting to get all the decorations up.  
Someone knocks on her door.  
  
Sorath: coming!  
  
Sorath drops what she's doing and goes to the door. She opens the door to see Jin standing there.  
  
Sorath: oh, hello? Uh. how are you?  
Jin: fine. Can I come in for a second?  
Sorath: no, but you can come in and help me.  
Jin: um, okay.  
  
Jin steps in the door and Sorath closes it. They stand there for a second in the awkward silence until a crash alerts Sorath that she dropped what she had been doing. They both look into the other room to see that one of her decorations has fallen over. Sorath walks over and picks it up. She continues to decorate.  
  
Sorath: so what did you want?  
Jin: I was, uh, just wondering why you were doin this?  
Sorath: why? I don't know, I just figured it would be fun for me to plan and fun for other people.  
Jin: oh, okay. I just wanted to know.  
Sorath: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
The ladder that Sorath was standing on fell over with her on it. Sorath grabbed the tinsel she had been stringing up around the entire room in a vain attempt to stop her. She just pulled a section of the tinsel off. Jin ran forward and grabbed Sorath before she fell on the floor. Sorath opens her eyes to see Jin holding her.  
  
Sorath: he he, thanks a lot.  
Jin: no problem. You should be more careful when you're on a ladder.  
Sorath: I should be more careful period.  
  
They stood there for another moment before Sorath cleared her throat and Jin realized he was still holding her.  
  
Jin: oh.  
  
Jin put her back on her feet and she just stood there for a moment. Then she realized that she was holding a piece of tinsel in her hands. She looked to the wall to see a large chunk of tinsel missing in the chain.  
  
Sorath: whoops.  
  
The two stood there for another minute. Then Sorath turned and started to pick up the ladder.  
  
Jin: here, lemme help ya.  
  
Jin helped Sorath get the heavy ladder back up.  
  
Sorath: thanks.  
Jin: that's okay. Anyway I should really get goin'.  
Sorath: okay. Bye then.  
  
Jin walked out the door. Sorath stood there for another minute.  
  
Sorath: that was. . . odd.  
  
Sorath finally finished the decorations for her party. She stood there for a minute. Then her eye was drawn to the one spot on the wall with a thick layer of tape on it. She had attempted to tape the bit of tinsel that she had torn off earlier but had failed.  
She sat down with a bottle of root beer. She drank the bottle slowly over about twenty minutes. After that she continued to lounge around on the couch and admired her work. She began to suck on the bottle and get it all de-pressurized. All of the sudden one of the decorations fell and startled her. She let go of the bottle in her hand and stood up. She then looked and saw it on the floor. She sighed then felt her tongue hurt. She then looked down to see her tongue stuck in the bottle. She pulled slightly on the bottle to see if she could get it off, but it was painful and very stuck.  
  
Sorath: oh thit. This is gong thoo thuck. (translation: oh shit. This is going to suck.) 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~a little bit later~*~*~*~  
  
a knock on their door brought Chuu off the couch. He walked to the door and opened it.  
  
Sorath: hewp!  
Chuu: *bursts out laughing* what- *more laughing* what happened?!  
Sorath: ge ee oth thirs! (translation: get it off first)  
Chuu: I'm sorry, I can't understand ya past that big bottle hanging off your tongue! *even more laughing*  
Sorath: I hath you.  
Chuu: whatever you say, I can't understand you. Do you want me to help you get that off?  
Sorath: yeth!!!  
Chuu: was that a yes?  
Sorath: you no ethacly wha I thaid ya pimpo!!! (translation: you know exactly what I said ya bimbo)  
Chuu: yeah, yeah, I hear ya. Hey Rinku!  
Rinku: yeah?  
Chuu: c'mere  
Rinku: why?  
Sorath: NO! THON'T COME ERE!  
Rinku: who was that?  
Chuu: come here an see.  
  
Rinku walks up to the door to see Sorath, her tongue in a bottle and looking haltingly at Chuu.  
  
Rinku: wah hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! What did you do?!  
Sorath: thut up!  
Chuu: we *gigles* hafta help her.  
Sorath: tham thraigh!!! (translation: damn straight.)  
  
They bring Sorath inside.  
A while later they're all outside. Sorath is sitting on a tree stump.  
  
Sorath: weh, tho ethplai thith tho me agai? (translation: wait, so explain this to me again.)  
Chuu: I'm just gonna use this bat and break that bottle. I'll be real careful not to hit you. All you gotta do is put the bottle on the stump and I'll break it.  
Rinku: won't that hurt her?  
Chuu: I'll be real careful.  
Rinku: okay, but just remember it wasn't my plan.  
  
Sorath puts the bottle on the stump and closes her eyes. Chuu raises the bat up in the air and aims for the bottle.  
  
Touya: CHUU!?  
Chuu: huh?  
Touya: what are you doing!?  
Chuu: I'm helping her. She's got this bottle stuck on her.  
Touya: you're gonna kill her!?  
Rinku: that's what I was thinking.  
  
Touya walks towards Chuu and grabs the bat from him.  
  
Chuu: was gonna be real careful.  
Touya: but that doesn't mean that you weren't gonna hurt her!.  
Sorath: tho them ow oo I geh thith thin off! (translation: so then how do I get this thing off)  
Touya: some other way. Why don't you just crack the bottle? Not smash it to pieces.  
Chuu: oh yeah, that would work too.  
Sorath: whaeva you thay.  
  
Touya raised his hand and froze the bottle, causing it to crack. A small noise erupted from the bottle and the bottle fell off of Sorath's tongue.  
  
Sorath: wow, that's a relief. Thanks Touya, and not Chuu or Rinku. Now I'm sorry but I have to go now. But thanks for your help!  
  
Sorath walks away leaving Touya glaring at Chuu and Rinku. 


	4. Chapter 4

~*~*~*~The next day~*~*~*~  
  
Sorath is at home and sitting waiting for people to get there. It was around five to six and no one had arrived yet. Until now she had steered perfectly clear of root beer. She walked into the kitchen to get herself something to drink when somebody knocked on the door. She went to go get it. She opened the door.  
  
Yusuke: hello? Are we at the right place?  
Sorath: yay! Yes, you're at the right place, come on inside.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama all walked inside Sorath's house. Sorath escorted them all into the room she had been decorating.  
  
Kuwabara: do you have too much spare time or something?  
Sorath: yes, in fact I do have way too much free time. Wow, Hiei, I didn't expect you to come. I didn't even expect you to read the invitation, much less find it.  
Hiei: don't be flattered; the fox made me come. He said it would make you happy.  
Sorath: oh wow, I am flattered.  
Kurama: so are we the first ones here?  
Sorath: yup! You guys want anything to drink? I have root beer, coke, and eggnog.  
Yusuke: I'll have a coke.  
Kuwabara: I'll have some eggnog.  
Kurama: I'd like some eggnog too please.  
Hiei: what's eggnog?  
Kurama: you'd like it Hiei. You should try some.  
Hiei: whatever.  
Sorath: okay! I'll be right back.  
  
Sorath walked off to the kitchen and they could hear assorted rustlings of her. They heard a few kind of scary things such as colorful cursing, a glass breaking, metal being bent, and maniacal laughing. A moment later Sorath came out of the kitchen with a tray. It had their drinks on it and she gave it to them all.  
  
Sorath: you guys can all sit down.  
Yusuke: okay. So who else did you invite?  
Sorath: I invited Touya, Chuu, Rinku, and Jin. Oh and I invited your girlfriends but they didn't know if they could make it, you know I invited Boton, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina.  
Kurama: did they say they would be late?  
Sorath: the guys didn't, why, what time is it?  
Kuwabara: it's six ten.  
Sorath: oh, well I'm sure they'll be here soon enough.  
Yusuke: so what are we going to do?  
Sorath: about what?  
Kuwabara: at this party. You're supposed to do something at a party!? Didn't you plan any games or anything?  
Sorath: no, should I have?  
Kurama: you don't host many parties do you?  
Sorath: no, I don't. How'd you know?  
Kurama: just a hunch.  
Yusuke: so what are we going to be doing for the next few hours?  
Kuwabara: I know!  
Everyone but Kuwabara and Sorath: NO!  
Sorath: huh?  
Kuwabara: why not!  
Sorath: I'm confused.  
Yusuke: he wants to play spin the bottle.  
Sorath: spin . . . the . . . bottle? What is that?  
Kuwabara: it's a really fun game, you spin a bottle around and whoever it lands on you have to kiss.  
Sorath: that's a game?  
Kurama: yes, and it's his way of getting a girl to kiss him.  
Sorath: oh, okay. So what else is there?  
Yusuke: there's always truth or dare? 


	5. Chapter 5

Kurama: I suppose, it was fun last time. But Kuwabara has to promise to keep this all straight this time.  
Kuwabara: all right, all right. I promise. Let's just play already.  
Sorath: how does this work?  
Yusuke: I'll show you, I'll start us off. Basically I pick someone and ask him or her "truth or dare" and they pick one. And I choose you Sorath:  
Sorath: okay. What do I do now?  
Yusuke: truth or dare?  
Sorath: what do I do now?  
Kurama: pick one.  
Sorath: okay, dare? Did I do it right?  
Yusuke: yeah, you did it right. Now you picked dare and you have to do one thing that I ask you to. And you have to do it!  
Sorath: all right.  
Yusuke: I dare you to try and kiss Hiei.  
Hiei: no.  
Yusuke: oh come on, Hiei. Where's your sense of fun?  
Hiei: I'm not doing it.  
Yusuke: fine, whatever. *Whispers to Sorath* just sneak up on him. Say you have to go to the bathroom or something.  
Sorath: okay.  
Yusuke: okay, now it's your turn.  
Sorath: do I pick someone and do the same thing you did?  
Kuwabara: come on just hurry up!  
Sorath: fine! I pick you!  
Kuwabara: bring it on Blondie!  
Sorath: oh. you'll get it now. Truth or dare?  
Kuwabara: DARE ME SUCKA!!!  
Sorath: I dare you to . . . hm. . . I dare you to answer the door next time . . .  
Kuwabara: easy!  
Sorath: without your clothes!  
Kuwabara: what?!  
  
Kuwabara stands up and shouts. He towers over the happy Sorath.  
  
Sorath: did I do it right?  
Yusuke: *laughing* yeah, you did it perfectly!  
Sorath: okay, I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom.  
  
Sorath gets up and walks towards the bathroom. Hiei just stands there with his eyes closed. Sorath just veers off of her course and towards Hiei. He doesn't notice. She just gets really close to him and he opens his eyes. But it's too late for Hiei. Sorath just pecks him on the check and Hiei ejects himself from the spot horrified that he fell for it.  
  
Sorath: I got you!  
Hiei: stupid sun demon. . .  
  
Someone knocks on the door and they all turn from their laughing spree.  
  
Sorath: one minute!  
Yusuke: I guess you have to get ready pretty quickly huh Kuwabara?  
Kuwabara: shut up Urameshi!  
  
Everyone turns away as Kuwabara strips and walks to the door. He hesitates for a moment then opens the door. 


	6. Chapter 6

After he opened the door the four of them don't react at first. Then Touya slaps his hand over his eyes and Rinku runs away. Chuu and Jin just cringe and turn away. Kuwabara runs away to the bathroom as Sorath, Kurama, Yusuke, and even Hiei laugh.  
  
Chuu: what was that?  
Jin: disgusting.  
Touya: well that was quite unnecessary.  
Rinku: I think I'm scarred for life.  
Sorath: *laughing really hard* sorry guys, it was a dare. We're playing truth or dare, come on in and play with us.  
Chuu: just so long as that never happens again.  
Yusuke: don't worry it won't. But you guys have to admit, it was pretty funny?  
Rinku: are you kidding?! I think I'm gonna barf!  
Kurama: I have to admit. That was very grotesque.  
  
The other four come inside and they sit down with them in the living room.  
  
Sorath: would you guys like something to drink? I have coke, eggnog, and sadly enough root beer.  
Chuu: *smiling* I think I'll have a root beer?  
Sorath: I hate you . . . but not you Touya, you're nice.  
Rinku: I'll have a coke.  
Jin: eggnog please.  
Touya: coke please.  
Sorath: okay I'll be back in a minute.  
Rinku: is this all that's coming?  
  
Someone knocks on the door.  
  
Rinku: I guess not.  
Sorath: could someone get that?  
Jin: sure.  
  
Jin gets up and goes to the door. Keiko, Boton, and Yukina are standing there.  
  
Keiko: hi. Are we at the right place. We got an invitation to this party. Is this Sorath's place?  
Jin: yup, she's just in the kitchen. You guys can come in though.  
Yukina: okay.  
  
The three of them bustle in the door.  
  
Yusuke: uh . . . hi Keiko?  
Keiko: hi Yusuke!  
Sorath: *from kitchen* what do you guys want to drink?  
Yusuke: she had eggnog, root beer, and coke.  
Keiko: root beer.  
Boton: eggnog.  
Yukina: um. . . what's eggnog?  
Boton: it's good, you should try it.  
Yukina: okay then, I'll try eggnog.  
Sorath: okay. I'll be out in a- *crash* oh. . . I'm okay!  
Yukina: I'll go help her with that.  
Boton: okay. We'll be right out here with everyone else.  
Yukina: I should just be a minute *cursing from the kitchen* hopefully.  
  
The other two girls sit down with everyone else in the room.  
  
Boton: so what are we doing here guys?  
Kurama: we're playing truth or dare.  
Keiko: ooh ooh I love that game! Who's turn is it?  
Kuwabara: mine. And I pick . . . BOTON!  
Boton: yes?  
Kuwabara: truth or dare?  
Boton: um . . . Truth.  
Kuwabara: chicken. Oh well, who do you like?  
Boton: um . . . well . . . I um. *mumble* Kurama . . .  
Kuwabara: what was that? I couldn't hear you?  
Boton: I already said it I won't say it again!  
Jin: she said Kurama.  
  
Boton just blushes and turns her head away from everyone. Yusuke and Kuwabara just snicker. Sorath and Yukina walk into the room with each of them carrying a tray of drinks. They give people their appropriate drinks.  
  
Boton: so who's next on the list? I think I'll pick . . . I pick Touya!  
Touya: fine.  
Boton: truth or dare?  
Touya: dare.  
Boton: hm . . . let me think about this one a little.  
Yusuke: this is gonna suck.  
Kuwabara: yeah. How entertaining can Boton be?  
Boton: I dare you to . . .  
  
A/N: oh yeah. I'll think of something good before Christmas. If you feel that you have an idea please tell me! 


	7. Chapter 7

Boton: I dare you to dress up like a girl!  
Touya: what?  
Boton: just put on a dress, okay?  
Touya: no.  
Boton: oh come on! I'll dress up like a guy for the rest of the night if you do this dare.  
Touya: hm. Okay then.  
Boton: okay, hey Sorath? Do you have any dresses that we could use?  
Sorath: of course. Up the stairs and to the right, there should be a door, go in and look in my closet.  
Boton: all righty then!  
Touya: why . . .  
  
Boton and Touya walk upstairs and the rest of them talk downstairs. All of the sudden the ceiling creaks and they all look up to see two people fall through the ceiling. On lands on Chuu's lap, the other on top of Hiei, kind of knocking him out. (oh come on people you know he's tiny!) it turns out to be Juri and Koto. Koto landed on Chuu and Juri on Hiei.  
  
Juri: oh, whoops. Is he okay do you think?  
Kurama: I'm sure he's fine, he can deal.  
Chuu: well hello there Sheila. How 'ave you been?  
Koto: oh! Hi Chuu, I haven't seen you since the dark tournament! It's nice to see you.  
Chuu: same.  
Sorath: WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING IN MY CEILING?!  
Juri: I really don't know. But I'm sorry about that, I just kind of turned up there. It was really weird.  
Koto: yeah, but we're here now. So what are you guys doing?  
Sorath: HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE?!  
Yusuke: we're playing truth or dare.  
Juri: oh I love that game!  
Koto: I don't know much about it. I mean I know how to play but I've never played it.  
Jin: then why don't ya join us?  
Juri/Koto: okay!  
Sorath: WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?  
Juri: who's turn is it.  
Kuwabaka: Touya, but he has to do his dare first.  
Koto: what does he have to do?  
Kurama: Botan dared him to dress up like a girl. But in return she has to dress up as a guy for the rest of the night.  
Juri: wow, that sounds fun.  
Sorath: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?  
Rinku: this should be great.  
Sorath: oh who am I kidding, nobody listens to me.  
Kurama: of course we listen to you? Why would you think we wouldn't?  
Sorath: whatever.  
  
At the moment Botan walked down the stairs and she had a baseball cap and really baggy pants. She was also wearing a wife beater.  
  
Sorath: ha ha! I didn't even know I had those?  
Botan: well you did. And here comes Touya!  
  
Botan motions towards the stairs and Touya just comes down to the bottoms step and hides his face. Everyone laughs. He's wearing a big poofy yellow dress.  
  
Yusuke: wow, I think you're making a fashion statement there!  
Touya: oh, shut up. 


	8. Chapter 8

Touya walks back upstairs and comes back a moment later and sits back down. He looks and sees Juri sitting on the floor next to an incapacitated Hiei.  
  
Touya: Juri!?  
Juri: oh, hi Touya! How are you?  
Touya: fine, but what are you doing here?  
Juri: I don't know but I'm having fun. I think that dress was quite flattering on you! *snicker*  
Touya: *blush* well, I had to do it. It was a dare.  
Koto: *still sitting on Chuu's lap* *and loving it by the way* it's your turn!  
Touya: okay, I pick Chuu.  
Chuu: all right then.  
Touya: truth or dare.  
Chuu: hm. I guess I'll pick dare.  
Touya: okay, I dare you to kiss the person that you like the most in this room.  
Chuu: all right. That's easy.  
  
Chuu just pulls Koto closer to him and starts kissing her. And not like little peck on the cheek like, deep passionate kiss. After a moment it keeps going and everyone in the room is starting to get a little weirded out.  
  
Kuwabaka: um, I think that's enough.  
Chuu: hm? Oh, oh yeah. Sorry.  
Koto: that's okay! *whispers to Chuu* I actually kind of enjoyed it.  
Chuu: hm. Okay then. *whispers* meet me after the party.  
Koto: *nods*  
Chuu: so I'll pick Juri.  
Juri: okay, I'll pick dare then.  
Chuu: okay lemme think fer a second.  
  
Chuu keeps glancing oddly at Touya, Touya just ignores it.  
  
Chuu: I dare you to put on a bathing suit and run around the house three times.  
Juri: what?  
Chuu: you heard me.  
Juri: Sorath, do you have a bathing suit? Sorath: here Juri, come with me and I'll get you a bathing suit.  
  
Sorath leads Juri upstairs to get her a bathing suit. A few minutes later Juri comes downstairs wearing a little blue bikini. It was very skimpy.  
  
Juri: okay, I'm ready.  
Chuu: okay, three times remember?  
Juri: yeah, yeah. I remember. Okay I'll be back.  
  
Juri opens the front door and they all watch her run past the window . . . once . . . twice . . . three times! Then Juri came back in all pink from the cold.  
  
Juri: wow! It's cold out there.  
Boton: so now it's your turn!  
Juri: sure, I'll change into regular clothes a little later. Hm, I guess I'll pick Keiko.  
Keiko: oh, okay.  
Juri: truth or dare?  
Keiko: dare.  
Juri: okay. I dare you to try and wake Hiei up in a way that would surprise him . . . *grins* in a good way.  
Keiko: oh! Um, okay.  
  
Keiko glances to Yusuke who seems to be somewhat unhappy but she just turns to the dead to the world Hiei laying dead like on the floor. Keiko walks up to Hiei and kneels down next to him. Yusuke is just staring daggers to Juri who is completely oblivious to this. She's just watching Keiko. Keiko then crosses her arms so that her boobs are all smooshed together. She then leans over. 


	9. Chapter 9

Keiko: Hiei. Hey Hiei, wake up.  
Hiei: hm.  
  
Hiei opens his eyes and sits up. Consequently putting himself to Keiko's mighty bust. Hiei just crawls backwards as everyone in the room just laughs as Hiei just tries to move away from Keiko.  
  
Keiko: sorry Hiei, it was a dare.  
Hiei: hn.  
Yusuke: that's enough of that Keiko. Just go sit back down now.  
Sorath: oh, poor Yusuke. He's gonna lose his girl to a guy who's vocabulary is baka and hn.  
Keiko: whatever. Now it's my turn to pick someone. I think I'll pick Yusuke.  
Yusuke: yeah, whatever.  
Keiko: truth or dare?  
Yusuke: truth.  
Keiko: do you love me?  
Yusuke: *blush* yeah, I guess.  
Keiko: are you telling the truth.  
Yusuke: you only get one question!  
Keiko: Yusuke!  
Yusuke: I'll pick Yukina.  
Yukina: okay.  
Yusuke: truth or dare?  
Yukina: um. I'll try dare but don't make it too hard.  
Yusuke: don't worry I won't, I dare you to . . . give shortie a hug.  
Yukina: that's it?  
Yusuke: yup. That's it. *grin* have fun.  
  
Yukina just gets up and walks over to the startled Hiei. So much has happened to him in the past 60 seconds he's just in shock. Yukina just kneels down and hugs Hiei gently for a moment. For a moment Hiei thought about hugging back but he didn't because everyone was there. After a few seconds Yukina let go and Hiei continued to sit there shocked. Yukina then went and sat down next to Touya. Touya fought to keep his blushing under control. In the process he by accident made it a little bit colder around him but Yukina seemed to enjoy it.  
  
Yukina: so now I pick someone?  
Kurama: yes.  
Yukina: okay, I'll pick you, Kurama.  
Kurama: okay, I'll pick truth.  
Yukina: who do you like?  
Rinku: we already did this question!  
Kuwabaka: yeah, pick a different one.  
Yusuke: but then we can know if he likes Botan back?  
Kuwabaka: oh yeah, then that question's good.  
Kurama: well, um, I, um, I, Botan.  
Botan: really?  
Kurama: yeah.  
Botan: that's so sweet!  
  
They both smile at each other, as Yukina seems to be content that she made them both happy.  
  
Kurama: so I suppose it's my turn now.  
Jin: just go.  
Kurama: I pick Hiei.  
Hiei: I'm not playing.  
Kurama: oh come on Hiei, it's Christmas eve, just think of this as our Christmas gift!  
Hiei: fine, whatever.  
Kurama: okay truth or dare?  
Hiei: tru-  
  
Hiei looked to Kurama's face and saw that look. It was the look that he was going to expose Hiei's secret about Yukina.  
  
Hiei: dare.  
Kurama: okay then, I dare you to . . . hm . . . I dare you to  
  
A/N: well ne ideas for ne more dares tell me! I'm only gonna do dares for koto Rinku and Jin now. I don't want to do anybody more than once. I mean after all I do have to finish this before x-mas! 


	10. Chapter 10

Kurama: I dare you to sing.  
Hiei: what?  
Kurama: you have to sing, "deck the halls"  
Hiei: no.  
Kurama: but you said dare, and now you have to do it.  
Hiei: I hate you.  
Kurama: I know. But sing anyway.  
Yusuke: wait, let me get my camera first!  
Hiei: *daggers being thrown out of eyes* *mumbles something about holly*  
Kurama: I'm sorry Hiei I can't hear you. You'll have to speak up.  
Hiei: *keeps mumbling about halls and holly*  
  
As Hiei is in his mumbling in replace of words for songs thing Sorath was sneaking up behind him. Sorath slowly snuck up behind him and squeezed his sides. Hiei squeaked the word "fa" out. He then turned and was about to hit Sorath before she ducked away scared.  
  
Sorath: sorry, couldn't resist.  
Hiei: my turn now.  
Kuwabaka: oh come on! That wasn't singing! That was mumbling!  
Hiei: I pick Rinku.  
Rinku: okay. After what I've seen tonight I think I'll say truth.  
Hiei: have you ever had a girlfriend?  
Rinku: well uh. . . yeah?  
Jin: don't ya think yer a little young fer a girlfriend?  
Rinku: NO! even though I look young I'm not!  
Yusuke: whatever, it's your choice.  
Rinku: yes, it is. Now I pick Koto.  
Koto: *still on Chuu* yes?  
Rinku: truth or dare?  
Koto: dare.  
Rinku: I dare you to be Chuu's girlfriend.  
Koto: what?  
Chuu: like I need your help to get a girlfriend.  
Rinku: whatever. It's what a dared you to do.  
Koto: okay, so now it's my turn.  
Sorath: it's getting kind of late guys. I think we only have time to do one more. Okay?  
Everyone: okay.  
Sorath: the girls can sleep over too if they want.  
Girls: yay!  
Guys: boo!  
Sorath: yeah, yeah. So who hasn't gone yet?  
Jin: I haven't.  
Koto: okay, I'll pick you then.  
Jin: I pick dare.  
Koto: hm. Let me think for a second. Hey, can I talk to Sorath for a minute first?  
Jin: sure.  
Sorath: okay . . . ?  
  
Koto and Sorath walk into the other room as the others spoke amongst themselves.  
  
Koto: do you like Jin?  
Sorath: what?!  
Koto: I couldn't really tell if you liked Jin or not. But I think he likes you. I mean, I don't really know you but I know that something's there.  
Sorath: *blushing* oh, nothing's 'there' but I dunno, I think we're just friends.  
Koto: but do you want to remain friends, or go further?  
Sorath: . . . I guess I kind of like him. But *smiling AND blushing* he doesn't like me. We've had issues in the past. With um . . . hair cutting and uh . . . some fighting. So I really don't think he feels the same way about me.  
Koto: *twinkling* that's so sweet! You guys are perfect for each other! I tell ya what, I'll set up a dare to see if he really likes you. Okay?  
Sorath: what? Well, I'll trust you. I don't really know you but I can tell that you mean for the best.  
Koto: glad you trust me! Now, you just go sit down and wait for it okay?  
Sorath: okay.  
  
Sorath and Koto both walk back and sit back down. Sorath is trying not to look at anyone. Just kind of stare at the floor.  
  
Koto: okay, she helped me think of one.  
Jin: I'm doomed. I musta been crazy when I said you two could talk. She's a crazy one, she is.  
  
Sorath just looked sort of ashamed and just looked at the floor harder. Nobody really looked at her.  
  
Koto: doesn't matter now does it? well anyway, I dare you to take one girl in this room of your choice on a flight with you sometime. It doesn't have to be tonight, it's kinda late for that tonight but you can do it tomorrow. But the girl has to be the one that you care for the most!  
Jin: okay. That's easy!  
Botan: so who'd ya pick?  
Jin: like I'm gonna tell you!  
Koto: he's right, it wasn't part of my dare. Oh well, I guess you guys will find out tomorrow!  
  
A/N: sorry, it took so long for me to update but I didn't get enough reviews. And I am fully aware of how late this fic it. I started it before x-mas but I never got around to finishing it. But for the most part the x-mas stuff is over! And also I'm sorry to say that the humor from this point on is probably going to dissapate. 


	11. Chapter 11

Sorath spoke to all of the girls. It turns out that none of them could sleep over anyway. Koto said she had a previous arrangement, Juri said that she really had to get back to the farm before they noticed she was gone. Keiko, Botan, and Yukina all said that they hadn't told anyone that they wouldn't be back till morning so they couldn't stay any longer.  
  
(Remember people! In the episode when . . . well I don't remember which one but Juri says and I quote "I should have stayed home and raised apples on the farm!" I am so right!)  
  
The guys just left. Jin didn't stop to say anything to Sorath. Sorath felt kind of left out. But she was too tired to care at that moment too much.  
  
Sorath walked over to the couch and laid down on it. She was wiped. She turned out the lights in the room and just fell asleep on the couch. She didn't usually sleep, but she also didn't usually host parties either!  
  
But little did she know that a pair of sapphire eyes were watching from outside. Jin just turned and walked away slowly after the light had turned off.  
  
*~*~*~* The Next Morning! *~*~*~*  
  
Sorath woke up around four thirty in the morning. She felt very refreshed. She immediately got up and checked her calendar. The sun wasn't due to rise for another hour and a half.  
  
Sorath decided to clean up a bit before she went outside to help the sun rise. She did that every morning. Although normally she didn't sleep. She just stayed up, but she was so tired she needed some sleep.  
  
She would usually go outside and urge the sun to rise. It wasn't something any demon could do. And after all there weren't many sun demons around so she had to send the sun some energy every morning so that it could rise and fall during the day.  
  
And she had a specific kind of spirit energy. It wasn't like Yusuke could send his rei gun at the sun and it would do it. she had always wondered what would happen though when she didn't do that to the sun every day. All she knew was that her mother had told her to do it every day.  
  
After an hour and fifteen minutes of cleaning it was all done and she was now completely awake. She walked to the door so that she could walk out and do her daily sun ritual.  
  
But when she opened the door and walked out she saw Jin walking up to her house.  
  
Sorath: oh! Hi Jin, what are you doing here so early? Jin: ya remember the game we played last night? And that last dare?  
Sorath: yes, why?  
Jin: well, I picked you for it!  
Sorath: *grinning and trying to hold back a blush* really?  
Jin: yup! Yer not afraid a heights are ya?  
Sorath: not at all. But I have to do something before okay?  
Jin: what ya gotta do?  
Sorath: just something I do every day. I just have to do something to help the sun rise.  
Jin: oh, okay. I'll go with ya then.  
Sorath: you really don't have to. You can just stay here. I'll be back in like, ten minutes.  
Jin: nah, it's fine. And besides ya must do it alone every mornin' so ya must want some company.  
Sorath: okay.  
  
Jin just follows Sorath into the woods as she makes it to a large pine tree. Very unusual in the makai, usually they were all demonic trees or demon breeds. It was odd to find a human's tree that large in the makai.  
  
Sorath walked up to the tree, it's branches were oddly place. They were almost like a staircase.  
  
Sorath: you wait down here okay? Unless you want to fly up, but you don't have to.  
Jin: I didn't hafta come but I did.  
Sorath: true!  
  
Sorath climbed up the odd tree and stood at the top branch which was wavering. She held out her arms so that it was as though she were holding an orb in between them. She pushed a sparkling bit of her spirit energy into the orb's space. It glowed with her energy in it. then she pulled her hands back and it flew off towards the horizon.  
  
Not a moment later had she done that then the tip of the sun reached the peak of the tree line. The orange of the sun rising made Sorath smile at her work and turn to climb down to find Jin floating right next to her.  
  
Sorath shouted slightly and lost her balance. Jin reached out and grabbed her so that she wouldn't fall. He picked her up in his arms and Sorath just sighed.  
  
Sorath: well, that's happened before.  
Jin: you really gotta be more careful.  
  
A/N: a little later in the fic some light fluff, but nothing too romantic, and maybe even some angst. Hm . . . ? what was that about odd mixtures? Oh well, review please! 


End file.
